


Rhys and Thane: Transplant (One-Shot)

by EmberMahariel



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 11:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberMahariel/pseuds/EmberMahariel
Summary: Hey! This is a work of mine that I wrote just recently as an extension of my Riptide story done for the MEBB last year. I love these two so much, and after seeing Thane's dossier in the Shadow Broker DLC, I wanted to write something for it. I've been trying to get back into writing, as I haven't really written anything since the MEBB. I hope you like this one-shot, and I'm hoping there will be more one-shots with Rhys and Thane soon. Happy reading!





	Rhys and Thane: Transplant (One-Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is a work of mine that I wrote just recently as an extension of my Riptide story done for the MEBB last year. I love these two so much, and after seeing Thane's dossier in the Shadow Broker DLC, I wanted to write something for it. I've been trying to get back into writing, as I haven't really written anything since the MEBB. I hope you like this one-shot, and I'm hoping there will be more one-shots with Rhys and Thane soon. Happy reading!

Rhys reads over the medical report over and over again. 

 

_ Viable transplant candidate, but refused to be added to the list. _

 

She finds herself becoming angry. Rhys prides herself on being patient, able to see all sides of an argument before rendering any kind of judgements, but seeing the medical report from Dr. Chakwas hurts her. Quickly, Shepard closes out the dossier without reading through any of the other information. She is grateful that Thane is speaking with Feron; had he been in that room with her, she likely would have had an outburst. After closing the dossier, she speaks with Liara for a few minutes before leaving. 

 

She checks in with Feron, ensures he is doing well. Thane glances at her, and smiles charmingly. Rhys returns the gesture as much as possible, before rushing back to the Normandy. The sight of Thane, usually comforting, is the farthest thing from peaceful at the moment. 

 

Liara comes to the Normandy, and returns Rhys’ dog tags to her. She sets them next to her old N7 helmet. They exchange pleasantries, good conversation, and a bottle of wine, before Liara returns to her duties. Rhys thanks her again, and remains in her cabin, thinking of how to address this matter with Thane. 

 

Per his usual routine, he comes to her cabin after what would traditionally be dinner-- time is askew on a starship. Rhys is at her desk, checking her messages, responding to those of importance.  She turns to look at him, but doesn’t say anything at first. 

 

He tucks his arms behind his back. “ _ Siha? _ ” The concern is dripping from his voice, it’s almost palpable. “What’s the matter?” 

 

Rhys sighs, the weight of the dossier settling in her throat, making it difficult to speak. 

 

“The Shadow Broker has a lot of information on a lot of different people. You know that as well as I.” Rhys refrains from looking at him, knowing that if she does, she will cry. “While speaking to Liara, I found a kiosk where dossiers on all of my crew members were compiled, including you.” 

 

Thane shifts uncomfortably, not knowing what Rhys is trying to convey. He swallows with some difficulty. “Well, yes. Having the largest network of resources and operatives, I can easily imagine that the Shadow Broker is not without secrets on many different people.” Thane pulls at the collar of his jacket, trying to remain calm; he isn’t sure what Rhys saw on his dossier, and fears that maybe she looked into his past more deeply; he wonders if what she saw is enough to alter the course of their relationship. 

 

“ _ Siha, _ I don’t know what you saw on the dossier, but I’m happy to explain anything. My life has been ill-spent, and only you, Irikah, and Kolyat have ever been the lights in the proverbial darkness that has surrounded me.” He kneels down, and places a hand on her thigh. She is still avoiding his gaze, and when she finally turns to him, tears are spilling from her eyes. 

 

“Then tell me  _ why _ , Thane! Why wouldn’t you put your name on the transplant list?! Is this not good enough for you? Am  _ I _ not good enough for you?!” Rhys stands, exasperated. She had no disillusions about their time together-- she knew it would be short-lived, but knowing that Thane had refused to put his name on the transplant list was almost, for lack of a better analogy, the final nail in the coffin. 

 

She walks away from the desk, walking toward her bed, running her hands through her hair, as red, and hot as her temper. She is angry with him, angry that he seemingly doesn’t want to extend his time with her. Or, even his time with Kolyat. Rhys turns to face him, blue eyes blazing, while also chilling him to the bone. 

 

“If not for me, why not for Kolyat? Thane, you have another chance! For god’s sake, why the hell don’t you take it?” 

 

Thane watches his Commander as she collapses onto the bed, putting her head into her hands. She cries softly, blaming herself for inadequacy. She feels as though she is the reason he doesn’t want to keep fighting. His heart breaks for her, and he walks to her slowly, sitting next to her on the bed, but not touching her yet. 

 

“Will you hear my confession,  _ siha _ ?” His breathing is as even as it can be under his worsening condition, and he takes a deep breath to even his thoughts and feelings. Rhys turns to him expectantly, avoiding eye contact. An indication of her willingness to listen, but not willing enough to engage in contact.

 

“I have done months’ worth of research into a lung transplant. There have been some cases where the transplant was successful, but the patient did not recover mentally. The intensity of the therapies, and the invasive surgeries take their toll on the patient, and the anesthesia sometimes affects the patients adversely. 

 

“Most of the patients who had a negative result in the mental recovery have been drell. Though purely speculation, it’s possible that during the surgery, they enter into memories, and find themselves so engulfed they cannot bring themselves out of their solipsism.” He sighs, kneeling in front of Rhys now, placing his hands on her cheeks, looking into the storms of her eyes.

 

“I would rather have as much time with you as possible, and die as a whole man, than risk becoming fragmented. I do not want to instill a sense of false hope within either you or Kolyat, as my odds of recovering as the one you know and love are slim.” Tears spill from his own eyes, and Rhys leans into his touch, placing her forehead on his. “I wish I could have all the time in the world. I wish I could grow old with you, and guide Kolyat through adulthood, but my illness will not allow me these luxuries. You are a better woman than I deserve,  _ siha _ , and I wish that we had met sooner. Still, we must make the best out of the fleeting time we have together.”

 

He pulls her in for a kiss, wiping her tears with his thumb. She smiles faintly, regretting her anger towards him. 

 

“Then promise me something, Thane.” She maintains eye contact with him, tears still flowing freely from both of them. “Don’t you dare leave us before it’s time. You hang on as long as possible, okay?” A new wave of tears stings Rhys’ nose, and she allows them to come. “Losing you is already damn near unbearable, losing you sooner will kill me.” 

 

Thane nods, readjusting his position on the floor, and pulling her closer to him. “I promise,  _ siha. _ ” He kisses her firmly, the faint taste of salt lingering on his tongue. In a sort of convoluted dance, they both end up on the bed, holding each other tightly, enjoying as many moments together as they are granted.

 

Rhys understands his reasoning, but still has difficulty accepting it. She only wants to be with Thane for as long as life permits, and knows that Kepral’s is the cruel beast that will take him away from her too soon. His eyes are closed, and she studies his face, before kissing his forehead gently. 

 

She rests finally, knowing he will keep his promise. 

  
  



End file.
